


Rendezvous

by annajc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajc/pseuds/annajc
Summary: "You know what's a rendezvous?""A meeting at a certain place and time between two people right?""Yeah but it's also known as a secret meeting between lovers"





	Rendezvous

1.

After a phone call from his father, Mingyu lean on the chair of his desk sighing exhausted, look to the ceiling.

"Yellow!" he looked up and saw Seungcheol's head coming from the door he slightly laugh and looked to the ceiling again.

"You're sound like dad whenever you say phrases like that" said Mingyu.

"Oh I know you love them" said entering the office and sitting on one of the chairs. "What happened, you look awful" 

"I just talked with my father and you know the rest, he wants to know when I'm gonna find a girl and married her and have children" 

"Dude just be honest and tell that you don't want any of that"

"Wish it was that simple" Said sitting straight.

"Well enough of that today forget about your father and the company, you're coming to Jeonghan's birthday" Said getting up dragging him it was then that Mingyu noticed he was no longer wearing his suit and instead had his black leather jeans, a black leather jacket with also a black under shirt and black shoes. 

"What? Today?" 

"Yeah, he wants everyone to be there and if you're not there he'll kill me" Said opening the door to then encounter Seungkwan who was about to knock.

"Ready?" Asked Seungkwan.

"You're coming too?" Asked Mingyu surprised since Seungkwan wasn't the type to go to every party he was invited to. 

"Yeah, we're talking about Jeonghan's party, he's gonna complain all year if we don't go" 

"He's also going to flirt with Vernon" said Seungcheol laughing and Seungkwan glared at him.

"Wait with Vernon? Really?" Asked Mingyu

"That's not true let's just go" Said walking trying to leave them behind but didn't work.

"He's one of Jeonghan's friends, last time we went clubbing, when you didn't came, the sexual tension was big" Said Seungcheol hitting Seungkwan's back making him blush. 

"Guys wait!" They heard Hoshi's voice from behind them, they looked back and saw him running to them. "Ready for the party?"

"Wow everyone is really going" Said Mingyu.

"Of course also we're making sure that you go" Said Hoshi.

"Oh and take that boring suit off and put some cool clothes, you know where Jeonghan comes from" Said Seungkwan, they finally arrived at the parking lot and went to Mingyu's car.

"Fine, I know they all like to be aesthetic" Said opening his car, Seuncheol also got in to the rolled down the windows.

"See ya at Jeonghan apartment I'll go with this guy" said Seungcheol to Seungkwan and Hoshi who then went to their respective cars, then Mingyu and Seungcheol left the building and went to Mingyu's house first.

After some time they were finally arriving at Jeonghan's apartment, as soon as they entered Mingyu was relieve that he changed his clothes before coming since all Jeonghan's friends were bikers and his apartment looked so aesthetically pleasing and with a retro vibe as if it came out of some instagram account. 

"Cheol!" They heard Jeonghan's voice and saw him running towards them, he jumped to Seungcheol's arms and the other caught him perfectly lifting him up in the air, Jeonghan crossing his legs around him kissing him.

"Happy birthday baby" whispered Seungcheol to Jeonghan after the heated kiss who smiled lovingly to him.

"Ejem!" it was Seungkwan who arrived with Hoshi and we're behind Mingyu, the couple laugh to then separate "Easy there,  gifts are after the party" 

"Seungkwanieee" Said Jeonghan hugging him and then Mingyu and Hoshi. "Thank you all for coming, my favorite office boys"

"Yeah look even Mingyu took his suit of" Said Seungcheol grabbing Jeonghan's waist with one arm. 

"I know, you all look amazing, now stop standing there and come" Said Jeonghan walking with Seungcheol.

All the gang was there and even more people, certainly Jeonghan wanted a big party. Mingyu spent time mostly with the people he knew like Vernon, Seungkwan, Wonwoo and Seungcheol. 

"So how is it going with Jun?" Asked Mingyu to Wonwoo, actually they been friends since way back in the day despite the fact of having out with different groups of people.

"Well..." Wonwoo couldn't finish his sentence because Jun appeared next to him hugging his waist with one arm.

"We are deeply in love thanks for asking" Said Jun showing off the fact that they were together in fact Mingyu and Wonwoo dated before but it didn't worked and they knew their friendship was more important so he was happy that Wonwoo was truly in love with someone. 

"Jun stop, you don't need to be so aware of Mingyu" Said Wonwoo grabbing his arm making Jun smile fondly. 

"Sorry old habits but I would be more calm if Mingyu had a boyfriend already" said Jun raising one eyebrow to Mingyu who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine thanks" 

"No you're not, you do need some love in your life" Said Wonwoo pointing at him with one finger, suddenly Jun gasped and had a big smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"You haven't met Minghao right?" Asked Jun and Wonwoo was the one who gasped making a smile, Mingyu only looked at them confused.

"Guys I don't need you to try to get me a boyfriend, I'm fine really" Said Mingyu leaving them to go get a drink, the couple looked at each other and smiled knowing that they had to make a plan for those two. 

The party went pretty well, everyone was having a great time, the hours went by and people started leaving and soon only the main group of the 13 friends was left. Jeonghan was sitting on Seungcheol's lap on one of the couches, on another one there was Joshua, Dokyeom, Seungkwan and Vernon, on the floor  surrounding the table was Jun, Wonwoo, Hoshi, Jihoon and Chan and they were al talking and enjoying what was left from all the food. Mingyu decided to go an get some fresh air at the balcony of Jeonghan's apartment that looked like some artist workshop. When he got outside he noticed someone taking pictures of the little garden that was on the balcony, the boy turned around and made a little jump when he noticed Mingyu. 

"Sorry" said Mingyu and the boy laughed softly, he noticed that the boys was wearing a leather jacket and leather jeans, he was sure that he was one of Jeonghan's friends.

"It's okay I always get lost on taking pictures, I'm guessing you're Mingyu" said the boy with a chuckle. 

"Ah yeah how do you.."

"Jun" said laughing and Mingyu nodded understanding.

"Then you're Minghao" 

"I am, it's a pleasure to meet" said Minghao extending his hand to him which Mingyu took. 

"You know it's weird that we haven't met before if we are part of the same group" said removing his jacket which Mingyu couldn't help but noticed the beautifully slender body of him. 

"Oh yeah umm that's kind of my fault, I rarely go out, I'm sure that you know I'm part of the office guys group" said Mingyu making the boy softly laugh.

"Yeah you do give the vibe of an office boy, not that is a bad thing though" said Minghao laughing softly which Mingyu loved to hear for some reason. 

"And I'm guessing you're from Jeonghan's biker group, no that it's a bad thing though" Said Mingyu and Minghao gave him a look and laughed with him. 

They didn’t notice but from inside the rest of the boys were looking at them getting along with smiles on their faces. 

“And the love begins” Said Jun to rest of them who agreed to him while looking at both of them laughing on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, so I usually write Jeongcheol stories but I really wanted to try and write a Gyuhao story since this is inspired by the Call call call mv. So yeah let me know what you think about this concept and if you would like to read more of it.
> 
> Thanks<3


End file.
